T-34
The''' T-34''' was the most-produced tank of World War II. When the German Wehrmacht first encountered it in battle in 1941, German tank generals von Kleist and Guderian called it "the deadliest tank in the world." Soviet tank divisions formed the hard-hitting core of their mechanised corps. They were armed with a mix of tanks with the best armed based around the new T-34 tank. The new T-34 tanks were issued to a number of tank divisions in the mechanised corps, and the Germans began to run into them within the first few days of the invasion. The T-34 caused the Germans to often avoid direct engagement with this well-armoured tank and powerful 76mm gun. The fast-moving T-34 tank was the mainstay of the Red Army's tank force throughout the war. Entering battle in 1943, the improved 1942 model fought in every major engagement for the rest of the war. Despite improvements in enemy equipment, its 76mm gun was still adequate to deal with German medium tanks like the Panzer IV, especially as the T-34 outnumbered them two or three to one. After encountering the Tiger and Panther tanks at Kursk, it was decided that the T-34 needed to be upgraded. This was done by creating a new turret that allowed an extra crew member to be added and replaced the 76mm gun with an 85mm gun, creating one of the most successful tanks of the war. With a three-man turret, the commander was free to command the tank, leaving the operation of the gun to his gunner and loader. Overview When their speedy, but lightly-armoured, tanks suffered heavy losses in the Spanish Civil War, the Soviet tank designers built a replacement with thicker armour and a bigger gun - the T-34. Entering production before the German invasion, this tank continued to fight throughout the war, becoming the most-produced tank of the Second World War. Lighter, faster, and cheaper than the KV-8, the OT-34 flame-tank mounted the ATO-41 flame-thrower in place of the hull machine-gun. Oddly, the flame-thrower was fired by the driver and relied more on its fearsome nature than accuracy for effect. The tank retained the 76mm gun of the line tanks, giving it the capability to operate as a gun tank if necessary. The 76mm gun T-34 came in four basic production models: * Model 1940 - with L/30 76mm gun; * Model 1941 - the main gun has been replaced with L/41,5 variant, which improved the tank's combat abilities; * Model 1942 - the turret has been enlarged and given a hexagonal shape, though the tanks from Chelyabinsk Tank factory had more cast-like turrets - due to twin hatches in the turret top, this model is nicknamed "Mickey Mouse"; * Model 1943 - which has been given a commander's cupola and a couple of minor improvements. After the Prokhorovka Battle in July 1943, the T-34 has been upgunned with an 85mm gun, creating T-34/85. The new variant replaced T-34/76 in production lines until late 1944, though the 76mm gun tanks were used till the end of the war. With a three-man turret, the commander was free to command the tank, leaving the operation of the gun to his gunner and loader. The T-34/85 was still not a one-on-one match for a Panther, but the Soviets always had numbers on their side. The T-34/85 remained the standard Soviet medium tank, with uninterrupted production until the end of the war and a few years after it. The T-34 remained a standard Soviet medium tank until the end of the 1940s when it was gradilly replaced by T-54/T-55 tanks. In Flames of War T-34/76 The T-34 tanks are the standard Soviet medium tanks. They are deployed in T-34 tank battalion (in both periods of war) or as a part of Mixed Tank Battalion (with heavier KV-1). They have Anti-Tank value of 9 and Firepower 3+, surpassing most of the German Mid-War tanks. Their armour is also superior - front armour 6 and side/rear armour 5 make them formidable opponents for infantry, lighter guns and Panzer III tanks. Their only drawback is poor skill ratings - those for Mid-War are Confident Green with Last Stand 3+ and are hit on 2+. In Late-War, the skill ratings improve - now the crews are Confident Trained and are hit on 3+. T-34/85 The improved D-5T gun gives the T-34/85 the Range 32”/80cm, ROF 2, AT 12 and FP 3+. Apart from the frontal armour improved to 7 and Cross increased to 3+, the tank shares the stats with older T-34/76. Model kits Metal/resin: *SBX06 T-34/85 obr 1943 Platoon (single models from this set were also available in blisters) Plastic: *SBX29 T-34 obr 1940 Company *SBX30 T-34 Tankovy Company *SBX39 T-34 (Early) Tank Company (five tanks) *Stalingrad Starter Set (one T-34 included) *SUAB08 Soviet Tank Shock Group (seven T-34 included) *SUAB09 Nikolay's Steel Wall (three T-34 tanks included) *SUAB10 Kutusov's Heroes (four T-34 tanks included) *SUAB11 Soviet Tank Shock Group (six T-34 models included) *TANKS10 T-34 Tank Expansion (one tank with unit cards) *TANKS69 T-34 (Early) Tank Expansion (the same as TANKS10, just with different unit cards and M41 turret) Model assembly Metal and resin sets Those models only require to glue the threads and the bow machinegun to the hull, attach the gun barrel to the turret, supplement it with hatches and the model is ready for painting. Fenders and external fuel tanks can also be attached as optional components, as well as commander's figurine. Plastic sets The plastic T-34 model comes with both T-34/76 and T-34/85 turret options. Kits sold since 2018 contain parts for two 76mm gun turrets (M41 and M42/43) and the 85mm gun turret. Despite claiming that the model "has been designed with high-precision computer-aided design technology", the assembly might be troublesome for a beginner modeler due to thick sprues holding the parts. They require careful cutting with a modeling knife since clippers might damage the parts when too much force is used. * Carefully cut the hull halves from the sprue using a modeling knife. Use the knife or a file to gently scrape away any excess plastic. * Run a line of plastic cement around the top of the hull bottom piece. The hull top piece has raised lines to help ensure correct placement. * Press the hull top and bottom pieces together. Note the locator slots for the tracks - two for the left and a single one for the right track. The tracks have corresponding tabs, so you can't put the tracks on the wrong sides. * Glue both tracks in place using plastic cement. Cyanoacrylate might also be used if you feel confident with it. * Cut off the top and bottom pieces for both turrets. Try cutting them close to the turret sides under a straight angle. * The 85mm turret will most probably be left with nubs of excess plastic feed from the sprue. Carefully trim these away with your craft knife. Don't worry if the edges of the turret top pieces are a little messy; real T-34s had a prominent weld bead along this line, especially those built during the war. * Apply plastic glue around the top edge of the 85mm turret bottom piece and press the pieces together. Again, don't worry if this join is a little messy - the model is supposed to depict the war-time technology of producing turrets in the Leningrad Tank Factory and in Chelyabinsk. * Repeat the process for the 76mm turret. * Select the mudguards for the model. The rounded mudguards were common on T-34/76 tanks and T-34/85s from the 1944 production, though it will not be a mistake if straight mudguards are mixed with rounded ones - Red Army's field workshops often repaired tanks using all the available parts. * Glue the mudguards in place, taking care to ensure they are straight. * Carefully clip off the exhaust pieces. Apply a small amount of plastic cement to each locating hole and press the exhausts into place; you may want to use tweezers for this. * Clip off the bow MG, starting from the gun barrel. The stubbier piece next to it is for the flamethrower variant. * Apply a small amount of plastic cement to the locating hole'' and press the MG into place. * Clip off the 76mm gun mantlet and glue it into place on the front of the 76mm turret. * The 76mm gun is the smallest gun on the sprue. A longer barrel is supposed to be a 57mm gun, but it can be trimmed to look like 76mm since the pieces have similar diameters. * Slide it into the hole in the mantlet, with a little plastic cement. * Repeat for the 85mm mantlet. This piece has a small locator plug on the back to make it harder to glue it on upside down. The 85mm gun is the second-largest on the sprue. * Slide it into the hole in the mantlet, with a little plastic cement. * Clip desired amount of fuel drums off the sprue. Because plastic cement takes a while to cure, you can take your time and make sure the drums are lined up straight. The turrets can be attached either by turret pegs or by rare earth magnets. * If you have a kit with turret pegs included, glue it into the hole in the bottom of your turret. If done properly, the turret fits into the hole in the tank's turret ring ('don't glue this!') allowing the turret to rotate to shoot at targets in any direction. * Alternatively, you may prefer to glue rare earth magnets into the recess in the hull and to the bottom of the turret. Magnets are a quick and secure way of fixing your turrets to the hulls, but they are a small added expense, which is why the turret peg is provided, leaving the choice up to you. They were present in the SBX30 box set, newer sets have turret pegs. * Plastic cement only works for plastic-to-plastic joins. For the magnets, you will need to use cyanoacrylate Super Glue. Make sure the polarity of the magnets is correct or the turrets will pop off. Give the glue enough time to cure properly, 30 minutes will be enough. * Decide whether to model open or closed hatches and whether you want a commander's cupola on your 76mm turret. Both turrets have places for up to two crew members. * Later production T-34/76 variants had a cupola; all T-34/85 variants did. Glue the hatches and/or cupolas in place. Since both turrets have an open hatch, choose a commander from the sprue. The T-34 M41 (Early) * Combine the two turret halves. * Add the commanders hatch. It can be attached either as opened or closed. * Glue on the gun mantlet. * Add the gun barrel. * Finish by adding the turret to the hull assembly using either a turret peg or magnet. * If you aren't planning to build a tank with interchangeable turrets, you can use the rectangular fuel tanks instead of the drum ones. Each plastic model kit contains four gun barrels: one 100mm gun for SU-100 (unused in this model), one 85mm gun, one 76mm gun (the smallest one) and one 57mm gun, which only differs from tyhe 76mm gun barrel in lenght, while the diameter is the same. If you want to have both M41 and M42/43 turrets, simply trim the 57mm gun barrel into the same lenght as the 76mm barrel and fit it into the mantlet. SBX30-SprueUses.jpg|The sprues for plastic T-34. T34 01.JPG|T-34s being assembled. The green tank comes from the TANKS blister (sets released after 2018 also have green plastic), gray ones - from SBX30 box. T-34 assembly.JPG|Turrets and hull being assembled on the sprue. Resin_T-34_85.JPG|A metal/resin T-34/85 is being assembled. Notice it has plastic threads. SUAB09-95.jpg|The T-34M41 turret parts introduced in 2018. Painting Soviet tanks used in WW2 were most commonly painted deep green overall, called 4BO in official Russian sources. Some units did use camouflage patterns, though it was not a common practice. Tank turrets were usually adorned with tactical numbers, company/battalion/regiment markings and slogans written in Cyrillic; tanks from Guards Tank Regiments had the Guards emblem painted (a red Soviet star inside a golden wreath and with a red flag). Regular red Soviet stars were more common on Lend-Lease tanks than Soviet-built ones before late 1944. During the Battle of Berlin in 1945, the Soviets painted white bars and rectangles on turrets for aerial identification. During the winter, a whitewash was commonly applied to tanks as a mean of camouflage. Suggested paints: Primer/base colour * Battlefront Tankovy Green* * Army Painted Army Green* * Humbrol H86 green * Citadel Base Castellan Green* * Citadel Caliban Green * Citadel Waaagh! Flesh* The asterisk (*) indicates colour tones close to 4BO tone. Details * any steel metalizer (for exposed metal parts and threads) * any tone of brown (for camouflage patterns) * Citadel Base Ceramite White (whitewash, winter camouflage) Combat efficiency General All Soviet tanks have inferior ratings when compared to their German or Allied counterparts - most of them are either ''Confident Green, Confident Trained or Fearless Trained crews, and hit on 2+ (Green) or 3+ (Trained) rolls. The tanks are best used when attacking the enemy in large amounts (at least eighteen tanks, though more can lead to better results) and by swarming and maneuvering the enemy, multiple attacks can be done when striking weak points. Both versions of T-34 tanks can be deployed within one battalion or even within one company (see below). The handbooks allow replacing one T-34 tank company for Valentine tank company or T-70 tank company. T-34/76 The standard Soviet tank for Mid-War surpasses its German counterparts, the Panzer III and Panzer IV with a better gun and better armour, making it a dangerous opponent, especially when used in mass. The only drawbacks of this tank are its poor ratings: the T-34s in Enemy at the Gates campaign are Confident Green with Last Stand 3+, hit on 2+, and Overworked special rule (Hen and Chicks in V3), which make those tanks unsuitable for clever tactics. The Red Banner handbook allows three types of formation: *A T-34 Tank Battalion with Confident Green crews handling T-34/76 M42 or M43 with varied unit cost (HQ tank costs 6 points, combat companies - from 18 points for three tanks to 56 points for ten tanks). Two tank companies and a command tank are the necessary minimum for this force, a third tank company, a tank rider company, and a 82mm mortar company might be attached and two or more companies may have T-70 light tanks or Valentine infantry tanks instead of the T-34s; *The T-34 Hero Tank Battalion, when the combat companies only have three tanks per company, but the crews are Confident Trained Hit on 3+. One T-34/76 company costs 24 points while the command tank costs 8 points, making it is possible to fit a whole-strength company and still have 20 points to spare in a 100 point game. Just like above, up to two T-34 companies may be replaced with T-70s or the Valentines; *the exact same T-34 M41 tank company as in Enemy at the Gates, when the tanks have varied costs (5 points for a command tank and up to 51 points for 10-tank combat company). The 2017 army list handbook Armies of Late-War ''allow deploying a T-34/76 tank battalion with one HQ tank costing 50 points and two or three companies of this type tanks, with the minimum amount of five tanks for 245 points up to ten T-34/76s for 390 points. Up to five tanks can be replaced with T-34/85 ones per a company. T-34/85 The up-gunned T-34 are used in the same manner the 76mm gun tanks are - charging toward the enemy in masses. The crews in the 2017 army lists are ''Confident Trained and are hit on 3+, just like the 76mm gun tanks in the same list. At the cost of lower speed and Cross tests passed on 3+ instead of 2+, the tank has an improved frontal armour 7 (just like the StuG G, M4A3 Sherman and Comet tanks) and a anti-tank 12, making it a worthy opponent against Panther and Tiger tanks. The bigger gun helps the T-34/85, making it capable of defeating even the heaviest of opponent's tanks when attacking side armour in masses. The 2017 handbook allows deploying a whole battalion of T-34 tanks (up to 31 tanks on the table), with a varied unit cost: * the command T-34/85 costs there 80 points; * a three-tank T-34/85 company costs 235 points, the costs increased every 80 points per one tank till a five-tank company, then it drops gradially up to 640 points per a full-strength 10-tank company. The Fortress Europe handbook reintroduces the T-34/85 in Late-War. They can be deployed in the following units: * Hero T-34 Tank Battlation, where the command T-34/85 costs 5 points and up to two tanks this type can be a part of a Hero T-34 tank company; * a conscript T-34 tank battalion with the same unit cost, up to half of the tanks in a company can replace T-34/76 (five tanks in a ten tank company, four tanks in nine or eight tank company and so on). Image gallery SBX39-14.jpg T-34 1218 (1).JPG T-34 1218 (2).JPG SBX06a.jpg|The SBX06 box's rear. SBX30-Back.jpg|The SBX30 box rear. SBX30-Cover.jpg|The SBX30 box front. Sherman vs T34.png|The comparison between the T-34 and M4 Sherman. Russian tk commanders.JPG|Every platoon set comes with such commander sprue - enough for one company command tank and two or three platoon command tanks. SBX39-02.jpg SBX39-14.jpg|The T-34M41 battalion command unit card. SUAB09-19.jpg SUAB09-20.jpg|The OT-34 unit card for Mid-War. SUAB08-18.png|The 2017 unit card for Late-War. SUAB08-20.png SUAB08-23.png SUAB11-12.jpg SUAB11-14.jpg SUAB11-15.jpg TANKS10-01.jpg TANKS69-01.jpg Category:Soviet Category:Tanks Category:Tank Teams Category:Armoured Tanks Category:Mid-war Category:Late-war Category:Formations Category:Support Category:Under Construction Category:Vehicles